


The Morning After

by MetasActReon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blind Character, Cecil and Kevin are brothers, Fan fic of a fan fic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sibling Rivalry, Trans Carlos, fan ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/pseuds/MetasActReon
Summary: Spoiler Warning for "When The Stranger Came to Town." A strong recommendation to read that before reading this.The day after the storm of everything has settled. Just a nice morning before who knows what is coming.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_fiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When the Stranger Came to Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662355) by [manic_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_fiction/pseuds/manic_fiction). 



> This is just my impatient mind trying to come up with a nice happy fluffy ending to the mindf*** that is the story "When the Stranger Came to Town." If you have not read that, you should. This has spoilers and really, there's so much that you won't understand if you have not read that gem of a fan fic. (The ending is coming. The story has not died. Seriously, there is no reason to not go read it. At least, no good reason. Sleep is for the weak.)  
> This was written after Ch. 67 (and Ch. 68 ended up being dedicated to this fanfic, I feel so honored) so, yeah.  
> Yes... I may have listened to a certain song while coming up with this story... And, no... I came up with the title before thinking of the song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KClpLzFftU

     Carlos wakes up, his internal clock telling him it's morning. It felt like it had been an eternity since he had woken up in his own bed with Cecil right there. He lay there, reminiscing in the feeling, trying to return to sleep, but internal clocks can be rather persistent even though time was weird.

     After a while, Carlos finally pulls himself out of bed. Who knew what today would bring. Maybe a good omen. Maybe a nasty note. Maybe the sudden end of all existence (but seriously, everyone just fought that and prevented it, so hopefully not.) Maybe a mob... Probably a mob. Might as well get finished packing what was most important. However, his morning routine felt comfortable right now, so he got to it. In the kitchen he began cracking eggs, 3x more than usual. One of the few things that is still in his fridge that is, amazingly, still good. (Not that there is much in the fridge anyway.) It would be rude to not cook for everyone. He sets the coffee up to brew and heads to the restroom.

     In the living room, on the couch, hollowed sockets blink open to find darkness. Oh, wait, he is still blind. Kevin was going to need to get use to that. He listens to the sounds in the house, Carlos in the bathroom and Cecil muttering in his sleep. He knew he'd be tearing up if his only eye had room to cry under the tightly bound cloth on his forehead. He was out of the Desert Otherworld. It didn't matter what happened now. He was out.

     A smell makes him get off the couch. Eggs cooking, over cooking. He feels his way to the kitchen and pauses in front of the stove. Carlos is still in the bathroom. He carefully lifts his headband and peers at what scene lay before him. He grabs the spatula nearby and mixes the eggs, which are so thick they hadn't yet cooked through. The underside is a little brown, though he couldn't really tell with the piss poor eyesight and way too bright light emanating from from his eye. He focuses on the smell. He hadn't really cooked anything in such a long time, he wasn't entirely sure if he knew how to work this stove. He gingerly pokes the eggs, which are hot and not slimy. He carefully moves the pan to a different burner and peers at the dials on the stove’s headboard? yeah, headboard.

     “Kevin, c-could you, uh...”

     “Oh, sorry!” Kevin gasps, slamming the eye shut and yanking the cloth back over it.

     “It's alright,” Carlos states, walking in. He has a little more pep in his step due to finally being back in a binder. Maybe it was stupid, being amongst a blind man and the man who loved him more than anything, but it was comforting to feel like his chest was his once again. “You, uh... saved the eggs,” Carlos finally notices.

     “Y-yeah, I smelled they were cooking and you seemed, uh, occupied,” Kevin mutters, feeling as if he might have crossed a line.

     “Thank you so much,” Carlos sighs, giving him a hug from behind. If Kevin had eyes, he would have glanced back after he jumped. He still tries to.

     “I, uh... how do you shut this off?” Kevin whispers after a moment.

     Carlos releases his hug and guides Kevin's hand to the knob. “You turn it this way until it clicks. Here, feel that bump, that shows what it is pointing to. You want it pointing up.”

     “Thank you,” Kevin sighs, before familiarizing himself with the rest of the oven, careful not to touch anything that is releasing heat.

     Carlos watches before stating, once again, “Thanks for saving the eggs. I always end up burning them.”

     Kevin opens his mouth, closes it, then opens it again, “It's fine, really...”

     “I didn't wake you, did I?”

     “Not really,” Kevin states. “I've been waking up off and on for a while now. “

     “Couldn't sleep?”

     “I did, just can't tell when it's time to wake up.”

     Carlos swallows, not sure how to respond to that. After a too long period of silence he abruptly asks, “Coffee?”

     “Sure,” Kevin quickly agrees, just glad to have the moment over. He finds the table and sits down at the first chair he locates as Carlos shuffles around the kitchen, preparing plates and cups of coffee.

     Cecil walks in, groggily. “Carlos?” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

     “Here, Ceec,” Carlos announces, setting up the table for everyone.

     Cecil sighs, relieved. When he had noticed the bed was empty he had gotten a little worried, afraid the boyfriend he had rescued from the Desert Otherworld still needed rescuing.

     His eyes land on the man who is sitting quietly and keeping to himself and couldn’t help but glare at him a little. His first morning with Carlos back and he has to share it with _Kevin._

     He sighs and sits at the table. Glancing at the eggs he notices something is missing, but not what. Forks are set down and Carlos joins them.

     “Mmm, these are great! Thank you so much Kevin,” Carlos practically moans.

     Cecil drops his fork. _“Kevin_ made these?”

     Kevin stays quiet, ignoring his brother’s loathing.

     “He saved my eggs from burning,” Carlos corrects.

     Cecil wrinkles his nose, not sure which was worse. Something entirely cooked by Kevin or something of Carlos’s hijacked by Kevin. “I like your cooking.”

     “Well, I don’t,” Carlos sternly declares, giving Cecil a look.

     Cecil mutters something under his breath, Kevin the only one to catch the “You don’t have to bring your preferences into this...”

     Before he even realizes it, he’s shaking his head with a small laugh. It is probably a good thing he can’t see the killer glare Cecil shoots back at him, otherwise his laughter would have gotten worse.

     Kevin sips at his coffee and coughs, the bitter taste not something he’s had to deal with for a while.

     “Sorry,” Carlos gasps. “Do you prefer sugar or something.”

     “It’s ok, uh, yeah, that’d be nice,” Kevin rasps, not use to someone worrying about what he’d like in such an honest and non-fearful way. Ok, so his brother may have found the greatest person in existence. Big whoop.

     Carlos helps him sweeten his coffee to a point he can stand it and Kevin can feel the jealousy radiating from a point on the other side of the table. He does his best not to smile and, therefore, rub it in, though he is tempted, so _so_ tempted.

     As Carlos returns from putting the sugar up, Cecil grabs his wrist and pulls him in for a loud kiss. Kevin acts as if he can hear it just as well as he can see it (not at all.) Carlos is beginning to realize he is becoming a rope in a war for his attention.

     He pulls away from the kiss and firmly says, “Breakfast is getting cold.” He quickly returns to his seat, trying to figure out how to balance this out so that this doesn’t get too out of hand.

     The rest of the breakfast is eaten in silence. A little awkward, but also comforting silence. Soon everyone is done and it is nearly time to get ready for what the rest of the day has to offer. Carlos reaches across the table, grabbing Kevin's wrist where it lay resting, the skin warm yet disturbingly still to anyone who didn't know what he has gone through; and takes the hand of Cecil as well in his other hand. He looks between the two, smiling. He can't picture going anywhere without either of them, and he likes that. No, he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have not read "When the Stranger Came to Town": I told you you would be confused. Go read it. Do it. Do it now. You should have already. You silly spoiler lovers.  
> To those who have read (written) "When the Stranger Came to Town": I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
